Goddess Child
by Cafe Noir
Summary: Rating may change. Sesshoumaru has commited the worst crime of his life and now he doesn't know which way to go. Three sisters appear and help him through his tough times.


**Chapter 1: The Three Sisters**

'A sigh escaped my mouth as I sunk lower into the steamy bath. Being a tai-youkai was difficult, but things had lightened up some when Rin left. It had been 3 months, since the child left us. On the day I found her also. All those petty hugs, flowers, and the way she smiled... never to return. Every trace of her was gone. Mother Nature had delt with the life consequences. There was one piece that didn't seem right though...

I had killed her...'

Sesshoumaru lifted his claws, seeing them drip with the excedingly hot water. Every drop splashed, echoing in Sesshoumaru's mind, forcing him to remember that fateful day of which innocence's blood was shed. A drop to him, was a drop of the thick crimson substance that pooled at his brown boots. How long had he stared at his hands from three months ago until now? How long he laid in bed, knowing he was guilty for the wretched crime he commited? How long did he argue with himself that it wasn't him? How long would it be until he saw her toothless grin again? The soul piper had already taken her away long ago. It was to late for him to bring her back with the Tensigia. Her face when she first met her flashed in his mind.

"Stupid memories... Always haunting me..." He said placing a hand to his head finally moving the postion of his arms. "Why must this torment me so? She was only a child! A stupid human. Just like the rest of the pathtic lifeforms on Earth." He reasoned out loud.

"Or was she?" He heard from a female voice. He looked up, hand dropping from his forehead. "Was she really a child? Only a child?" He was staring at a lady, with honey brown hair, to match her wide eyes. There was only one person of whom body's that could belong to. But Sesshoumaru's guess was wrong.

"Rin?"

"Ha. Foolish demon. You know nothing... I am one of three sisters. I am Ryoka. And these," She said holding out her hands, "are my sisters, Mokina, and Yumika. We are the the sisters of the life, the death, and of all inbetween." He gaped as two more women appeared beside Ryoka. One had beautiful blond hair with pircing blue eyes, while the one on the other side was black haired, and red eyed almost.

"Mokina, is the goddess of death, Yumika of life, and myself of all inbetween. Lord Sesshoumaru... Rin-san died for a reason."

"But... I was the one-"

"Yes... But it was fate. I had decided it. And thanks to your foolish actions, Mokina is stuck with the hyper little rascal."

"Thanks to a certain SOMEONE!" Mokina spoke up.

"Eh heh... Now now... Back to business... It was fate Sesshoumaru-sama. You shall be reunited with one like yourself soon... and that of between shall be beautiful. Just wait..."

"Oooo... Why did you decide THIS fate for them all anyways? I'm going to hurt you when we get back home!" Mokina said, mounting a sword on her shoulders and dissappearing with Ryoka.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..." said Yumika. "Do not fear what is going to take place... remember this... I will be watching..." She said. Sesshoumaru blinked as the blonde godess strode over to him, bent down slowly, placed a pale hand on his cheek, and laid a soft touch of the lips upon his forehead.

"I will promise... to be watching." She said standing up and dissappearing. Sesshoumaru's mind was burned with the image of Yumika's face. It seemed so familar. But why?

**Chapter 2: Do you Remember her?**

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama! We are to leave now!" the toad demon piped up.

"Jaken... I will decide when we leave..."

"Ah- Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." A scilence passed by and Jaken's eyelids had started to droop when he was snapped back awake by a sudden question from Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken, do you miss her? Do you miss Rin?" Suddenly taken aback by the question and topic change of his master, he just stood there sweating slightly.

"I- I... I believe I do sire. Maybe a little... but yes. I miss her..." he managed out.

"She was always a little brat..." Sesshoumaru pointed out and smiled slightly at the comment. Memories flooded his mind of when they had first met. Her pointless dilly daddilings, hugs, flowers... all to try and please Sesshoumaru.

"Jaken?"

"Yes sire?"

"Do you think Rin is happy? With her new friends? Ryoka, Mokina, and Yumika?"

"Sir? Who are they?" Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly rising from his chair.

"You would know naught of them." He said walking out the door to where Ah-Uhn was.

"Sesshoumaru was acting very strange...' Jaken thought before rushing out to his master's side, almost tripping over his clothes.

:Moving aside from the business of the tai-youkai, since I know it is worthless information and to boring for young minds to comprehend, we shall skip along to a later point in the story, right before an ajourned meeting of the Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama. But yet a character was lurking in the shadows of the meeting making all go well. And yet, another character lurked outside the hall:

Muniko sat in the grass, plucking the flower heads off of the tips of the tall green stems. A cool summer breeze blew through as she sighed. She blew upwards, to her bangs, removing the strands from her eyes. Dirty blond hair, light hazel eyes, flecked with blue and brown, and a thin lithe form.

"Why must days of this be so boring? Mother's out. And father's never home. And Erikchi is at the western palace. Ooooh... I envy him! Being able to work in a magnificent palace like that! The brat! And here I am, being left behind in all the excitement. And next to Lord Sesshoumaru's meeting place too! What luck of that, but yet I am unable to comprehend any of the things they do! Grown-ups are so boring!" she said as a little fire tiger came bounding up to her. It's fur was deep orange red with jetblack stripes. One addition though was that it had pure white angel wings.

"Pochoki! Why are you here? Where's momma? Is she in trouble?" Muniko asked huriddly getting up from her place and striding over to the young cub. It gave a soft 'mew' and rubbed against her legs. Something horrible had happened. Pochoki would never leave her mother's side unless something had gone wrong.

"Has my worst fear come? H-has... our village been raided?" A purr escaped his throat and mewed in a depressed tone.

"What of Erikchi? He's alright right? He's alive? He has to be! My brother's strong! My older brother has to be! I..." Muniko got choked by tears as the news occured to her. Her family was dead. Only two things remained in her life, her kind tiger, nicknamed Pocky, and her determanation or spirit that dwelled inside of her.

"No... They can't be! Not them... not now! They're to strong to..." She hiccuped and raised a hand to wipe away her tears.

"I can't cry." She said. Something struck her thoughts when she held Pocky close to her heart.

"I... never really looked like my family anyways... and I was never like them... they were always quiet... and here I am... a loquacious little bug. We... were never... alike..." she thought. "Always so different... But why? Who am I really? What do I do?" She trailed off.

**Chapter 3: Over and Out**

3 Years Later

A girl, with a thin wrapped piece of leather in her dirtyblonde hair holding it together in a pony tail and cold steel hazel and blue eyes, lept to the side of an attack. She held sword in front of her as she landed gracefully. Cat like eyes scanned the silent forest, waiting to predict the attack again. A chain scythe broke tree branches, whistling through the wind trying to find it's prey.

"Slow poke..." The girl mumbled before leaping aside for the second time. A young boy walked out of the shadows, his hair in a ponytail and his face was covered with a metal mask.

"Kohaku you're getting slower!" The girl said before smirking and slashed her sword at the boy from a distance as a bolt of lighting came out of the sword. The white energy hissed as it went straight for the boy.

"Kohaku! Dodge it!" She yelled, worry melting in her words. 'Argh... Stupid boy..." She thought before dashing over and knocking the boy out of the way just in time. She landed near him, about a foot away, as they both tossed dust around. As the dust settled, Muniko pushed herself up and growled slightly.

"What were doing! That was the most pitiful dodge I've seen!" She said looking over at Kohaku's body. Fear flooded her body as it lay there. She rushed over pulled his body so his face was upwards. A big grin was planted there as he shook. Soon laughter rang through the forest.

"You are so easily fooled! Gulible!" He laughed, sitting up and taking his mask off the dusty earth. Muniko stared at him for while, narrowed her eyes, and frowned.

"I am not! I was making sure you were dead!" She said sticking her tounge out at him. She repostioned herself to be indian-cross legged, arms folded across her chest, and holding her chin high. Kohaku just smiled to himself and got up himself before holding out his hand to help his friend up. She turned her head away from him, eyes closed and "Hmphed!". Soon enough she grinned, cracked an eye open and grabbed his hand.

"You know I COULD kill you if I wanted..." She said to him. He just smiled, rolled his eyes, picked up Muniko's sword and handed it to her.

"I know you could... but you never would. It's just the way you are! You're to nice for that!"

"Is that an insult?" She eyed him.

"Only the oppisite!" He said before walking off leaving her. Muniko just sighed, sheathed her sword, grinned and whistled two notes before a large tiger appeared before her.

"Hello Pocky... Let's go." She said greeting it before climbing onto his back. Giant white wings flapped up and down in the twilight, becoming a rainbow of colors from reflecting it all. The moon was out and full when Pocky landed near a cave. Muniko slid off, and looked up to the horizion. There was a beautiful castle, lit up by the twinkling stars and the round moon, where a tai-youkai lived with only one humble servent.

**Chapter 4: The Girl, Youkai, and Hanyou**

"Jaken! Come here."

"Yes sire? Is something troubling you my lord?"

"Yes. A presence is nearing my borderline. I will return shortly. Seems like demon blood is about." He said as he stepped on the windowsill. Readying his power he stepped out, being carried off. Arriving near his border he landed near a cave. Using his nose he sniffed the night air... demon. Or hanyou... or something.

'Strange... It's not a hanyou, or a purebred... so what is this?'

With Yumika, Ryouka, and Mokina

"Mo-Mo! Play with me! Please?"

"Awight you little brat! What do you want to play?"

" 'Nething! I want YOU to choose!"

"How about... The quiet game?"

"Yea! Tha-"

"Ah!"

"Oops... Shhhh..."

Yumika sat on a cloud her feet dangling. The blonde goddess looked down upon the cave and where Sesshoumaru was. She knew he despised hanyous. But maybe... he could learn to love them. To cherish all...

"Ki sha ko ruki neh hah uut te kuu..." She breathed. The words flowed off her lips and a breeze passed through the cave. Muniko's fire was blown out.

"Hey! I needed that!" She said stabbing it with a stick. She hmphed, turned her back, and looked at Pocky, a kitten again.

"Pocky? Could we have some light?" She said as pocky looked up lazily and yawned. The cub mewed and a spark lit the fire again.

'Strange... Now it's definitly a hanyou. Very stange... Well it's going to die anyways...' Sesshoumaru thought as he moved aside a branch to peer into the cave. There sat a girl, combing dirty blonde hair with claws. It was caked with dirt and messy. The hair, though, seemed to resemble something he had seen before. But it had been so long.

A/N: Four chappies in one. Pocky, the three Goddess' and the girl (Muniko) are all mine and not apart of the Inuyasha community. Everything else is. Don't sue. ;D R+R. Work in Progress.


End file.
